<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Fly Away, Little Birdie by starstruck_platforms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143569">Don't Fly Away, Little Birdie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_platforms/pseuds/starstruck_platforms'>starstruck_platforms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_platforms/pseuds/starstruck_platforms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has been undergoing some changes as of late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Horror Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Fly Away, Little Birdie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first attempt at horror, so i'm sorry if this is bad lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hinata, hurry up! The game is about to start, boke!” Kageyama knocks on the stall impatiently. Their first practice match with Aoba Johsai was about to begin, and Hinata has been locked in the restroom for ten minutes.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry!” The redhead walks out of the stall like a drunkard, heading to the sink to run some water.</p><p>“Hurry up.” Kageyama grumbles, stomping out of the room. Hinata washes his face vigorously, and looks down at his chest through his shirt. Gritting his teeth, he plucks the black feather sticking out of his chest.</p><p>He hisses a curse word, and rushes to his court mates. He was able to catch up with Kageyama (regrettably, in his favor), and they bickered since.</p><p>However, the raven noticed that something was off about the ginger. But he didn’t ask him about it as he wouldn’t know what to comment on.</p><p>After all of the screw ups, Hinata was able to perform in a way that wouldn’t have gotten him benched. Everything went normal— the opposing team was shocked by his quick attack with Kaegyama, and the Seijoh captain was late until last minute. But, he did get to experience what it was like to face Kageyama on the other side of the court.</p><p> </p><p>When the match was over and each team did their formal farewells, Oikawa found a specifically unique item on the court. He walks over and picks it up, only to discover that it was a black feather.</p><p>‘What’s a feather doing in here? Why are there so many on the floor?’ he thought.</p><p>Iwaizumi walks over to him and sees the item in his hand. “What’s that? A feather?”</p><p>“Yeah. I wonder if they brought their pet crow to sabotage the game.” Oikawa jokes. Iwaizumi doesn’t laugh and personally investigates, as he knew that Oikawa wouldn’t be that much help.</p><p>“Oh come on Iwa-chan, at least humor me a little bit.” Iwaizumi picks up a feather off of the ground and twirls it slowly, getting a close look at it.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised if that delinquent brought a bunch of crow feathers to make the custodians mad.” Oikawa comments slyly.</p><p>The spiky haired raven shrugs and drops it, walking to his backpack to gather his things. “Iwa-chan, don’t abandon me!”</p><p>‘Whatever it was, that’s none of my business.’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Hinata woke up the next morning, he screamed when he saw his arms. Large black feathers have completely taken over his flawless slightly tanned skin. His nails were also a nasty place to look at as well, as his nails were black and eerily sharper than normal.</p><p>Hinata was stammering “whats” and “what’s going on” under his breath, scrambling out of bed to check the rest of his body. </p><p>His mother heard the scream, and rushed to his room. She gasps when she sees the mild transformation her oldest child has undergone.</p><p>“Shouyou, what happened?!” she asks in a panic. Hinata locks eyes with her for a moment before trying to conceal underneath his blankets.</p><p>“Go away! Don’t look at me!”</p><p>“I’ll call an ambulance Shouyou, don’t worry.”</p><p>“DON’T!”</p><p>“Shouyou, please!”</p><p>Natsu wakes up from the commotion, and groggily gets out of bed. The first person she sees is her petrified mother, frozen in the hallway.</p><p>“Mama, what’s happening?” she asks, yawning soon afterwards. Ms. Hinata snaps out of her fear-stricken state and closes the door. She kneels in front of her daughter and cups her small hands.</p><p>“Shouyou is just going through something right now. Go back to sleep sweetie.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” She picks up the drowsy child and walks back to her room, delicately putting her back to bed.</p><p>“I”ll wake you up when you have to, Natsu.”</p><p>Too tired to care, Natsu nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>Within seconds, she fell back asleep and Ms. Hinata went back to her son’s bedroom to check on him. When she took a deep breath and walked inside, she gasped when she found him plucking the feathers out of his skin. Tiny specks of blood appeared as they were yanked out of the flesh.</p><p>“Shouyou, stop! You’re bleeding!” she calls quietly, trying to stop him by grabbing his hands.</p><p>“Get away...I’m a monster.” Hinata’s chocolate brown orbs began to water, his doe eyes tearing up from the pain— both emotional and physical.</p><p>“I’m not going to leave you like this,” she insists, intertwining her hands with his. “Do you know how long this has been happening?”</p><p>He started to choke back tears. “It started yesterday.”</p><p>Hinata burrows his face into his mother’s shirt, soaking his tears into the cashmere. She releases his hand and caresses the back of his head. </p><p>“Do you want to go to school today?”</p><p>“N-Not like this.” Ms. Hinata turns her head towards the alarm clock on his desk drawer: 5:30 AM.</p><p>She kisses the side of his head reassuringly. “We will get these off of you somehow, okay?”</p><p>Hinata was able to go to school that morning, only ending up with small band-aids all over his arms. But, he was late to morning practice, which Daichi didn’t appreciate all that much.</p><p>Before the morning sun rose to wake up the Miyagi Prefecture, Daichi confronted Hinata before he left for class.</p><p>While Daichi and Hinata were packing up, the not-so intimidating brunette says, “Hinata, can I talk to you?”</p><p>“Y-Y-Yes!” the ginger stammers. All of the things that he could have possibly done wrong (the list being very miniscule) flashed through his eyes like a movie reel.</p><p>“Why were you late?” Daichi asks, hoisting up one of the poles. Instead of explaining like a normal person, Hinata started to ramble like an idiot.</p><p>“I-I w-was j-just, uh, c-cooking really l-late, and u-uh…"</p><p>Daichi sighs and shakes his head. “Never mind, go change.”</p><p>“Y-Yes Captain!” The incoherent ginger sprints to the club room to change. Daichi sighs with a chuckle.</p><p>A few seconds later, he saw a feather laying in Hinata’s former spot. He picks it up and raises a brow.</p><p>‘I saw these at the Seijoh match too. Are they coming from Hinata?’</p><p> </p><p>As days have gone by, the unexplained changes to Hinata’s body have just gotten worse. Feathers have appeared EVERYWHERE, even in places where the sun doesn’t shine. His nails have grown to the length of a raven claw, and he began to have coughing fits in the middle of class without warning.</p><p>His style has changed drastically as well; he began to wear oversized sweatshirts to conceal his abnormal claws, and dons face masks to hide the remaining feathers on his face. Almost his entire team was worried about him since they weren’t getting filled in on what was going on in his personal life; not even his little sister knows.</p><p>On Saturday morning, Kageyama was thinking about Hinata as he hung out in his room. Suspiciously, the ginger has been on his mind for the past few weeks; sometimes his safety was prioritized over the raven’s favorite sport, which was odd.</p><p>Kageyama decides to give into his underrated concern, after tossing and turning about the boy the night before. ‘Screw it, I’m texting him.’</p><p>
  <b> <em>Oi, dumbass. Where do you live</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>What do you want my address for Bakayama?!</em> </b>
</p><p><b><em>Are you coming to kill me once and for all</em></b> 😱</p><p>
  <b> <em>No i’m not dumbass</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I’m coming over, wherever you live</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Dont come!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>My...house is a mess</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Do i look like i give a shit? Give me your address</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>....</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>No, don’t come. Im serious</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Imma ask suga instead then</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bye</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>NOOOOOOOOOO</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>KAGEYAMA STOP</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>IM SERIOUS</em> </b>
</p><p>Hinata continued to spam his phone in a panic, and he eventually gave up after filling the text thread to just his spam.</p><p>The ginger sighs, and curls up in a ball on his bed. At this point, his floor was filled to the brim with feathers; some tinted with blood, some recently plucked.</p><p>Suddenly, the stretching pain in his back began to exceed. Hinata leaned over, and screamed into a pillow.</p><p>His back began to tear, his flesh tearing and sprouting two sets of wings bigger than his small self. Without knowing what has happened, Hinata raises his head from the pillow and gets out of bed. When he took a glance at himself in the mirror, he screeched from the random pair of wings.</p><p>Ms. Hinata rushes to his room, but is unable to check on him because of the locked door. “Shouyou, is everything okay in there?”</p><p>“OF COURSE IT ISN’T! I’m turning into a m-monster…” The boy falls to his news and weeps into his hands, his wings inertly enveloping him.</p><p>“Let me in Shouyou. You aren’t turning into a monster!” His mother tries to convince him, but there is no breathing through to Hinata’s shut-away mind.</p><p>After trying to get him to unlock the door, it was no use. He remained on the feather coated floor, sobbing into his palms as negative thoughts flowed through his brain like acid.</p><p>
  <em> You’re ugly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re hideous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No one will ever like you, bird monster. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hours pass, and Hinata had eventually calmed down on his own terms. Within that span of time, while his mother and sister were absent, Kageyama managed to get inside without getting caught by the police.</p><p>Can you really blame him? He was worried about his crush and he didn’t have a key.</p><p>“Oi, Hinata! You home?” the raven calls, trying to find his room. The depressed Hinata panics and scrambles to hide the mass of feathers under the bed. </p><p>‘Why is he here?! I told him not to come!’</p><p>“Bakayama.” he murmurs under his breath as he hides his wings under the covers. As soon as he did so, Kageyama walked inside and locked eyes with him.</p><p>“You know this is breaking and entering right? I told you not to come.” Hinata barks, watching him vigilantly. His glare appeared stoic, but he was trembling like a puppy on the inside; even his arms and legs were shaking slightly from fear.</p><p>“Who gives a damn? You’ve been acting weird and I decided to check on you.” Kageyama states, sitting next to him on the bed. Hinata tried to hide the wings from him by hugging his body with the thick blanket, trying his best to make them fold.</p><p>“I-I didn’t want you to come for a reason.”</p><p>“Can you tell me?”</p><p>“No...it would scare you away.”</p><p>Kageyama rolls his eyes from the statement. “Nothing scares me more than you leaving my side Hinata.”</p><p>‘That might happen then.’ the ginger thought, slowly losing his grasp on the blanket.</p><p>“Not even this?” The blanket drops, and the wings unfold and let themselves expand. Kageyama’s deep sea orbs widened from the sudden sight, taking him by surprise.</p><p>“Wow…” was all the raven could say. He wanted to reach and touch them, to know what it felt like to have wings.</p><p>“Y-You aren’t scared?” Hinata asks, flabbergasted by his reaction. He expected to be called a freak, a monster, anything like that.</p><p>“Can I touch them?”</p><p>The question makes the redhead blush. His heart began to beat at a fast pace, quicker than usual. He clutches his shirt, wondering where this was coming from.</p><p>“S-Sure.” he answered hesitantly. The wings lower from their flourished and free position, and Kageyama touches one side with a simple stroke. To his surprise, Hinata liked the sensation— he wanted him to do it again.</p><p>“Why aren’t you scared?” the ginger asks as the raven stroked the wing he started with. </p><p>“It’s more interesting than scary. Actually, I think it’s cute.”</p><p>“W-What? You’re weirder than I thought.”</p><p>“Don’t call me weird for stating facts Hinata.” Kageyama’s hand makes its way to Hinata’ cheek, making both of them blush — Hinata was more obvious when it came to pigmentation.</p><p>“K-Kageyama?”</p><p>Kageyama’s thumb travels to his lips. ‘So pretty and smooth…’</p><p>“Kageyama?” On a whim, the raven presses his chapped lips against the redhead’s. The set of lips clashed together perfectly, meant to be together like two puzzle pieces.</p><p>Hinata was at a loss, yet he kissed him back. His shaky hands cupped Kageyama’s cheeks as the boys kept their lips pressed against each other’s.</p><p>When they ran out of breath, they pulled away and stared into each other’s contrasting orbs. The starry night became more obsessed with the early morning sunrise as he kept his gaze on him. Though Hinata was completely coated in black feathers, the shine remained apparent in the older’s eyes.</p><p>“W-Why did you d-do that?” he stammers, dropping his hands and hugging himself. Hinata looks down at his lap out of embarrassment, his mind going haywire about the event.</p><p>Kageyama’s face was slightly red as well, an obvious change from his normally pale white pigment. “I just thought it would feel good in your mouth…”</p><p>The soft pink shade deepens to a cherry red when Kageyama kisses the smaller again, but in a harsher manner. Tiny moans come out of Hinata when Kageyama’s tongue slips into his cavern, making the smooch more erotic.</p><p>Their minds were going blank as they could only focus on the heat growing in their mouths, and the growing discomfort in their pants. Hinata was enjoying himself until he felt his bulge throb against Kageyama’s. He tries to push him off, and their lips part to see what was happening.</p><p>“A-Are you sure?” the ginger asks with a trembling lip.</p><p>“Sure about what?” The raven sits upright so Hinata could join him.</p><p>“Are you sure about having your first time with a monster like me?” Kageyama sighs and Hinata flinches when he rose his hand. But instead of a skull grip, his jaw gets cupped gently. Kageyama pecks his lips and whispers, “If anyone were to take my virginity, it would be you.”</p><p>Hinata gulps and looks away from Kageyama’s intent gaze.</p><p>“Do you wanna do it with me?” he asks.</p><p>The smaller boy remains silent for a moment before nodding. Kageyama smirks and gets down on his again, ecstatic to explore Hinata’s body underneath the sweaty clothes and feathers.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was quick to leave that morning, as he was sure that he wasn’t allowed to be sleeping over at a friend’s house on a school night without the ginger’s mom knowing. He was hesitant to leave though, since he knew that he wouldn’t be seeing Hinata for a long while.</p><p>‘I hope he’s okay.’ the raven thought as the day went by, the thought somewhat recurring whenever he was alone.</p><p>When Hinata woke up late at noon, he noticed that he grew as tall as Kageyama when he got out of bed. It seemed like he could reach the ceiling without having to leap, and his bureau was much lower than he remembered.</p><p>When he looks in the mirror, Hinata saw how almost everything was different about him; the only thing that stayed was his baby face, which was currently growing baby feathers near the eyes. When Hinata looked down at the floor, chills ran down his spine when he saw his feet.</p><p>Two giant bird feet that were reminiscent of Big Bird’s were attached to his body, and they were as black as the night before.</p><p>The ginger screamed in agony, but no one could hear him; his mother was off at work, and his sister was in elementary school learning basic multiplication. He crab walked to the wall and curled up into a ball, sobbing into his itchy knees.</p><p>Since the night he lost his virginity, Kageyama became infatuated with Hinata's body. He pleasured himself whenever he thought about it —in private— and he was obsessed with seeing him again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Weeks passed since that blessed night for him, and he was told that the team would be visiting Hinata for the first time in a month.</p><p>"Are we going after practice?" Kageyama asked when he was told the news by Takeda and Ukai.</p><p>"Only the third-years are going. There will be no afternoon practice today for the rest of you." Ukai remarks.</p><p>"What?! I want to go too!" Kageyama outbursts, leaping off of the floor.</p><p>"Keep your boner to yourself King." Tsukishima barks, looking at him with present disgust.</p><p>Kageyama glares at him, but Suga cuts between the two before the bickering escalates. "Hold your tongue Tsukishima. Now isn't the time."</p><p>"Can I come with you Suga?" Kageyama asks.</p><p>The silver looks at his underclassman with a worried look in his eye. He looks down and bites the inside of his cheek.</p><p>"Only Daichi and I are going." he says before sitting next to Daichi.</p><p>Kageyama grits his teeth and sits back down.</p><p>As soon as his final class ended, Kageyama ran to Hinata's house as fast as he could; he had to beat his upperclassmen in this race, no matter what.</p><p>After defeating the crossroads and the high hill, the raven was able to reach his destination. With the excuse in mind —and preparation with the fake papers— Kageyama knocked on the door.</p><p>When he did, he heard a high-pitched screeching sound coming from inside. The sound made his ears ring, and he holds one side of his head.</p><p>"Hello? Is anyone home?" Kageyama calls.</p><p>"DON'T COME IN!" Mrs. Hinata shouts, followed up with another high screech. Suspicious and curious, Kageyama drops the papers onto the floor and goes in through the same route as before.</p><p>He gets inside, and covers his ears as the screech was too obnoxious to hear without doing such. The sound reminded him of the raven's mating sounds.</p><p>'What the fuck is going on?'</p><p>When he approached Hinata's room, his eyes widen as he sees blood scattered all over the walls and window.</p><p>He stood behind the frantic Mrs. Hinata, watching her gyrating son cry and caw on the floor. "Mommy, make it stop..."</p><p>"Shouyou..." she murmured, feeling helpless.</p><p>Kageyama walks in and kneels next to him. His hand touches the stressed feathers in the same manner as before.</p><p>Hinata cried and locked eyes with the raven. "Kageyama..."</p><p>With a weak smile, Kageyama says, "It'll be over soon. I can feel it."</p><p>Tears streamed down the ginger's cheeks, and he closed his eyes. The beautifully big wings fell down to the floor, and the feathers returned to a neutral state.</p><p>The ball got smaller and smaller, down to the size of a baby duck. The ginger locks melded into smooth black feathers.</p><p>In Shouyou's place was an innocent baby crow. It was sleeping peacefully on the floor, almost impossible to see amongst the clutter of adult feathers.</p><p>Mrs. Hinata collapses onto the floor, and asks Kageyama a question.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>With tears streaming down his face, he responds with "just fine".</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rumors spread of Shouyou Hinata's sudden disappearance. Students suspect that he transferred, murdered, or bought by the Yakuza to do their bidding.</p><p>Only the small Hinata family —as well as the Karasuno volleyball club— knows what really happened.</p><p>"Natsu, don't forget to feed Shouyou." the tired mother says to her ecstatic daughter.</p><p>"Okay!" The little girl walks over to the birdcage and drops some bird feed into the cage.</p><p>Embedded into the gold nameplate next to the feed was the crow's name: <em> Shouyou Hinata. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>100% inspired by howl's moving castle</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>